Trust Game
by ReaverPoet
Summary: Having had her feelings hurt by an inconsiderate comment, Liara asks Shepard to undertake a sexy trust game-one only the Shadow Broker could control. This story contains voyeurism, auto-eroticism, implied lesbian sex, and a power game. Femslash.


Title: Trust Game

Author: ReaverPoet

Working from: Mass Effect 2

Spoilers: Spoilers for MassEffect 2 Lair of the Shadow Broker

Pairings: FemShep/Liara

Rating: M

Complete?: Yes

Warnings: **Lesbian sex! High tech voyeurism! Auto-eroticism!**

Disclaimer: No copyright challenge is intended. Not distributed for money.

Summary: Having been hurt by an inconsiderate comment, Liara makes Shepard play a trust game

Archive: yes, but do not edit in any way, and keep all headings.

Feedback to: ReaverPoet-da . Flames, trolls, and general meanness will be completely ignored.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

"This isn't necessary, Liara. I trust you. I really do," assures Shepard, as she pulls herself laboriously through the cramped and dark ventilation shaft.

"Oh but it is, Shepard," replies the voice in her ear. "You said it makes you uncomfortable that I have cameras everywhere. That I can watch you all the time. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Beloved, but I am the Shadow Broker, now. So, we just have to do something to make you feel better, don't we?"

Liara's voice is only slightly edged. Shepard knows she has hurt the Asari's feelings, and penance is unavoidable.

"Couldn't I just take you somewhere nice for dinner? Buy you some flowe..um...small Prothean artifacts?"

"No, My Love, we are beyond that," the Asari replies, her voice sweet, like some exotic, poisonous candy. "We're going to play a little trust game."

Shepard sighs to herself. Now and then, she wishes she had a taste for simple relationships with simple people - people who didn't necessarily demand so much of her. That's not who she is, though. Commander Shepard needs someone she can feel is her equal, and since she's someone who does things like kill thresher maws with handheld weapons, she has to find someone extraordinary to share her life. Someone like the Shadow Broker.

"The building I've had you break into, " continues Liara, " is an independent vid production company. They make some vaguely interesting documentaries about this colony world, and some unamusing comedies. They have a small but steady viewing audience of only about 500,000 people. Their corporate offices, which you are crawling into, are stuffed full of state-of-the-art-last-year cameras. "

Shepard suddenly begins to understand where this is going, and her stomach tightens with stress. Why couldn't she just fight her way through some little army of mercs? That would be easy-she's done it before. If only Liara wasn't so beautiful. If only her kisses weren't so sweet.

Turning a corner, Shepard sees the grate that will open out into an office. Its secured with screws, not a modern locking system, so she kicks it open. The office smells of industrial cleaning products and the cheap cologne of middle management. It is dimly lit by security lights, monitors with geometric screensavers, and desk lamps that have been mistakenly left on.

"Follow the hall to the left. There's an executive office on the right side, and a conjunction of three security cameras in front of it. Did you bring the empty duffle bag, as I asked?"

"Yes, I have the bag, Liara. Please tell me I'm just going to crack a safe and steal some misplaced intel back for you?"

"No, Love, that's not why you're here. I want you to stand in front of the security cameras for me, and strip off your armor. I have hacked the cameras, of course. No one to see but me. Go ahead and put your armor in the duffel bag afterwards."

"Ummm..I'm not really wearing anything much under my armor. You are sending me on a raid in my underwear? What if I run into guards?"

Liara laughs. "Some of the guards received official looking notices that they should not report to work, because of a noxious gas leak from the industrial plant next door. Others are across town, having been ordered to undergo surprise mandatory red sand testing. The last three have been ordered to guard an important looking door on the other side of the grounds, and threatened with losing their jobs if they abandon their post for any reason. I cracked their corporate hierarchy encryption and authentication system, then got creative. You will be fine, My Love. It's just me. And the cameras. So, this is where we find out how deep your trust goes."

Shepard sighs and walks to where the security cameras are pointed. She leans against the door and starts stripping off her armor and throwing it into the open duffle bag. "Honestly, Liara, all I said was…"

"I know what you said, Shepard. It hurt, but I'm going to forgive you, and take you back into my arms, and my bed. Just as soon as you do everything I ask you to do here."

Shepard throws the last boot into the bag and stands in front of the cameras, her arms outstretched in a sort of there-I-did-it-are-you-satisfied gesture. Her underwear is black, but otherwise strictly practical, neither lacy, nor particularly flattering. The muscular body it is stretched over, however, is truly exceptional. It takes Liara a moment to respond.

"Turn all the way around for me, Shepard. Let me see the whole show."

Shepard smirks and spins around slowly, trying to keep an eye on her armor bag, and the exits. Her skin tingles with the knowledge that Liara is watching.

"That's enough for now, Love. Pick up the bag and head East down the corridor."

Shepard slings the heavy bag over her shoulder, and strides down the hall. The offices along each side are all empty. They hum with equipment left on to do automated tasks. Shepard puts extra confidence in her step, because she has rarely felt so vulnerable. The floor feels cold, but solid under her bare feet.

"Take a left into the door with all the warnings on it," instructs Liara.

Shepard turns left to face a door that says, "Staff Only" and "Warning—live cameras. Shooting in progress".

"What if I get us a nice hotel room on Ilium and take you to the most expensive restaurant we can find?"

"We are not negotiating," replies the Shadow Broker, firmly.

Shepard decodes the door lock with the cracking software in her omni-tool. She crouches as she opens the door, and sidles in warily.

The air temperature in the room is several degrees warmer than the hallway, because of all the camera equipment. Stationary cameras sit around the stage area, and a flock of portables hover around it, humming softly. Blinking lights indicate that they are active.

"No. Absolutely not," says Shepard.

"Trust me?" asks Liara.

The captain of the Normandy feels dizzy. She places a hand on the wall for support. She's been in battle against things that can hardly be described. Ancient, powerful, unnatural things. She's been shot at with every type of weapon possible, and a few that didn't really seem possible. She has scars that ache during pressure changes, from skirmishes that lasted days. Shepard's felt terror before, and she's beat it down and completed the mission. This doesn't feel like any sort of fear she knows.

"Help me," she asks in return. It's an admission of weakness that makes her profoundly uncomfortable.

"Oh Love," sighs Liara in her ear, "it's going to be ok. I'm watching and protecting you. Do you see that I've moved the hover cameras to focus on you? I won't allow you to be harmed. Do you understand?"

Shepard nods, and then feels foolish for nodding over a voice connection, and then remembers the cameras. She nods again.

"You don't have to go up to the stage. You can lean against that wall, if it feels safer," offers Liara.

Shepard nods again. "Thank you," she replies.

"Better, Beautiful? Good. Drop the duffle bag, and run your hands over your body for me. The way I like to touch you."

"Liara, I.."

"Now, Shepard," says the Asari, in a tone still gentle, but now more firm.

Feeling shaky, the half-naked soldier brings one hand up tentatively, and grazes her fingers lightly from the back of her neck near her ear, down across her throat and collarbone. She trails her fingers over the bra around one breast, avoiding the nipple, and then strokes her skin down to the hip.

Liara chuckles in her ear. "That will do for a start. Go ahead and take your bra off now, My Beloved."

Shepard takes the garment by both sides, stretches it off her skin, and slips it over her head. Her hand, visibly shaking, drops the bra to the floor by the duffle. One of the cameras hovers closer, and adjusts its angle several times, to provide the perfect view of Shepard's naked breasts.

"Caress them for me," says Liara, and the lust in her voice makes Shepard shiver a little. She notices her nipples are already hard even before she touches them. Her fingers tease, trying not to cover anything Liara might want to see. She is hoping her lover will be satisfied with this show, and not require anything further. She can hear Liara's breath over the link, now.

"That was acceptable, Shepard. Now take the last bit of clothing off for me."

"Wouldn't you like this better in person?" suggests Shepard in a last ditch attempt to save herself. Her voice grows husky as she tries to tempt the Shadow Broker. "I could do all those things that make you scream so loudly. Like that trick with my tongue…"

"You will. Later. But now, you are going to strip naked," replies Liara, uncompromising.

Despairing, Shepard slips off her underwear, and stands naked before the cameras. She knows what will be asked of her next, and she is done fighting.

"Play with yourself for me," commands Liara, hungrily. Shepard's hand drifts to her sex and strokes it lightly. Liara moans very softly in her ear. Desire catches up with Shepard, and she suddenly cares much less about the cameras. She closes her eyes and toys with herself.

The sound of a stationary camera being knocked over brings her back to the world. There, standing in front of her, with a rifle pointed at her heart, is an armored security guard. He doesn't wear a helmet, and he looks about as shocked as a human can be. "Well, he says, I guess I won't be fired for failing the drug test after all."

That's when the biotic force hits him and lifts him into the air. He slams against the floor hard, and loses consciousness instantly. Crackling with blue energy, Liara walks out from the door he must have entered by. She steps lightly over to the guard, and checks to make sure he is truly out. Shepard thinks she has never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

"I told you I wouldn't let any harm come to you," says Liara, smiling as she regards her naked lover. "Now, why don't we head back to the ship, and you can practice that trick with your tongue, until I have utterly forgotten that you ever failed to trust me?"

Shepard grins and gathers up her clothes.


End file.
